seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Tea Time - Special Ships
__NOEDITSECTION__ List of ships available as Special Offer during Tea Time event in 2019 (Apr 2nd - Apr 30th). | | valign=top | | | valign=top | |} HMS Samson I HMS Samson was a WW2-era Port Commission tug, one of the first boats manned by the Ceylon Navy. Tugs are small, powerful boats used to tow larger ships. | | valign=top | |} HMS Okapi I HMS Okapi was a whaler, originally built by the Royal Navy and used as a patrol ship in India before being moved on to Ceylon. | | valign=top | |} HMS Balta I HMS Balta was a minesweeper built by the Royal Navy in 1941. She participated in many exercises and helped save 45 survivors of the sunken ship Palma. | | valign=top | |} HMS Adept I HMS Adept was an oceangoing rescue tug of the Royal Navy. She was wrecked in March 1942. | | valign=top | |} SLNS Jayesagra I SLNS Jayasagara is an offshore patrol vessel of the Sri Lanka Navy. It was the first of its kind when built in 1983, inspiring its own locally-built Jayasagara class. She was the flagship of the Sri Lanka Navy during the 1980s and 1990s. The name Jayasagara means "a sea of victory" in Sinhalese. | | valign=top | |} Sagarawardena I SLNS Sagarawardena was an offshore patrol vessel and the second ship of the Jayasagara class, built in 1983. In 1994, she was sunk by two suicide crafts of the LTTE, a militant organization from Northeastern Sri Lanka, while on a routine patrol. 25 of the 43 men crew died, the others were captured. At the time of the sinking, Sagarawardena was the largest ship in the Sri Lanka Navy. Her name means "Sea advancer" in Sinhalese. | | valign=top | |} SLNS Balawatha I SLNS Balawatha was a fast gunboat of Sri Lanka Navy purchased in 1973. She served mostly as a patrol ship. | | valign=top | |} SLNS Sayurala I SLNS Sayurala was an offshore patrol vessel of the Sri Lanka Navy. She was tasked with deep sea patrolling to prevent possible arms smuggling during the Sri Lankan Civil War. Sayurala means "Sea waves" in Sinhalese. | | valign=top | |} HMCyS Lihiniya I HMCyS Lihiniya was a long patrol boat of the Sri Lanka Navy. Her name means "seagull" in Sinhalese. | | valign=top | |} HMCyS Hansaya I HMCyS Hansaya was a long patrol boat serving in the Ceylon Navy. Her name means "swan" in Sinhalese. | | valign=top | |} SLNS Ranakamee I SLNS Ranakamee was a fast gunboat purchased by the Sri Lanka Navy in 1973. She was later sent for cadet training to the Maldives in 1976. | | valign=top | |} SLNS Sayura I SLNS Sayura was a Vikram-class offshore patrol vessel of the Sri Lanka Navy. She was tasked with deep sea patrolling to prevent possible arms smuggling during the Sri Lankan Civil War. Sayura means "Sea waves" in Sinhalese. | | valign=top | |} SLNS Sooraya I SLNS Sooraya was a fast gunboat of Sri Lanka Navy. She was sunk in 1995 by a bomb from the Sea Tigers of the LTTE alongside SLNS Ranasuru. The sinking of SLNS Sooraya ended any hope of peace talks between the two sides of the Sri Lankan Civil War. | | valign=top | |} Goliath I HMS Semla I HMCS Hallowell I HMCS Orkney I SLNS Jayasena I HMCyS Vijaya I SLNS Dakshaya I HMCyS Parakrama I HMCyS Gajabahu I SLNS Rakshaka I SLNS Ranaviru I SLNS Ranasuru I SLNS Sindurala I SLNS Weeraya I Category:Event Ships Category:Special Ships